


Seeing in a new light

by villasavannah592



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villasavannah592/pseuds/villasavannah592
Summary: When Zuko says something that upsets Aang the airbender does something he regrets. Zuko gets pulled into the spirit world with Roku and learns about the past of the airbenders. He is forced to question what he was taught in the fire nation and see his young new student and friend differently.(I suck at summaries.)(Also posted on fanfiction.net under my name SaviWriter
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Zuko, Aang friendship fanfic. I remembered that they were teaching propaganda in the Fire Nation schools and I got the idea for this story. It features Roku, Mentioned Kataang, and some Tokka and Zukaang (towards the end) if you squint. It takes place after The Southern Raiders but before Ember Island Players. It is my first fanfic so I will try to stay as much in character as possible. It features aangry Aang (Like in The Desert) and an empathetic Zuko (Kind of like when he was talking about his uncle in Ember Island Players with Toph). I love them both so much when they are like this even though we only seen it a couple times in the show. I hope that I am in character of how they act when they are feeling these emotions Please review but don’t burn me too bad. It is rated T description of death and violence.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing……I think…. Yeah no I checked, and I indeed do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Zuko groans looking at the retreating Avatar. For the past couple of days Aang had been acting cold toward the prince. He didn’t think the happy go lucky monk had it in him but for the past three days Aang had done his firebending training in silence. He didn’t even call him Sifu Hotman or made any silly remarks. Then when practice was over, he, much like he is now, left without words. He balls his fists, holding in his anger, as he stomps over to Katara. She is making dinner.   
“Your ‘boyfriend’ is annoying me.” He huffs sitting down by where she is working. He sees a bright flush cover her cheeks. He knows he shouldn’t tease her, but he is mostly just happy she isn’t sending him threatening looks anymore.  
“He is just upset about three days ago.” Katara shrugs. She is glad Aang isn’t around. She didn’t deny the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing and he doesn’t like people talking about him behind his back.  
“Why? I went on trips with everybody.” The firebender wonders. The monk didn’t seem like the jealous type. (He definitely was but that is besides the point) Plus him and Katara aren’t like that. He has Mai and Katara can’t possibly like him like that, because she has only liked him as someone that she didn’t want to actively think about killing for the past three days. And it was pretty obvious that she likes Aang. (Anti Zutara rant over) Katara talking interrupts his thoughts.  
“It’s not about that.” Katara puts the spoon she was using to stir their broth down and looks around for the airbender one more time. He was such a quiet walker he could definitely sneak up on you without meaning to. “He is upset about that airbender comment you made before we left.” Zuko thought back.  
Flashback  
“The monks used to say that revenge is like a two headed rat viper; while you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself”  
“That’s cute. But this isn’t airbender preschool. It’s the real world.”   
Aang looks hurt for a split second but hides it as Katara continues to speak.   
End Flashback  
He didn’t understand why that would make him angry. It wasn’t true. He would confront the airbender tonight at their practice.

Sokka was walking around with Toph. They were looking for a slug-hopper. They wanted to play a prank on Katara.   
“This is going to be great Toph.” Sokka says looking up at her from her place on the floor. Toph opens her mouth to respond then she turns her head off to the side. He tenses up. “Is everything okay?”   
“Yeah.” She says but she sounds unsure, but she looks at Sokka. “It is Twinkle Toes. He seems mad though. Like really mad. And he is earthbending. Maybe we shouldn’t go over there.” She bites the inside of her cheek not wanting to show her fear. She would never tell anyone, but she has been scared of Aang’s avatar state ever since they were in the desert and he found the sandbenders that stole Appa. The sound of a million voices coming from him and the wind and sand slapping across her face. It was like there was a hurricane coming from him. She could not see the difference. She could only tell that one second it was normal and the other second her breath was being stolen from her body and Sokka was shoving her as he ran. She never wants to be close to him in the avatar state again. Sokka could sense her fear. He didn’t point it out though because he knows Toph.  
“Here I’ll go check on him. I know you don’t want to see that mushiness.” He smiles at her, not that she can see it. She can feel his heartbeat though and see what he is doing for her. She shoots a grateful look at him and goes back to camp.  
Sokka approaches Aang. He is standing in a horse stance. He strikes out shattering the side of the cliff they were on knocking the edge of it off. Then jumps up and kicks. He slices diagonally with his foot shooting out fire exploding the rocks that he just shot off the cliff. Then he runs to the edge and a shot of air that he can’t see shoves the remains of the exploded rocks at least fifty feet away before they fall down to the bottom of the cliff. Sokka had never seen Aang look so much like the avatar without the Avatar state. He could feel the raw power pulsing off of him.   
“Aang? Hey buddy. You okay?”  
He turns to look at him. His jaw is set, and his posture is rigid. His eyes that are usually a sea of silver tranquility are now a raging silver storm. He looks…...pissed. No other words can describe it. “I am sorry Sokka. Something Zuko said really upset me. I came up here to meditate but it didn’t work, and I know I have practice with him again, so I was trying to bend some of the frustration out. I try not to hold grudges. It doesn’t do any good.” At least his reasoning sounds like Aang. A pissed off Aang but Aang, nonetheless.  
“Maybe talking about it will help.” He says. Aang looks apprehensive. He probably wanted to avoid the topic.  
“I guess…...I have tried everything else.” He sighs and goes back to bending but not as aggressively. The power in the air hasn’t subsided so Sokka takes a hesitant step forward. “It was what Zuko said. About airbender preschool.”  
Sokka thinks back to it. “It didn’t seem that bad. It was kind of mean but it wasn’t evil.”   
“It wasn’t about what he said specifically. It was about him even having the audacity to bring it up.” The avatar throws another rock with more force than necessary. “His people were the ones….” He shoots another rock with even more force. “I try not to hold it against Zuko. He wasn’t there. I try to not hold it against the fire nation. Everybody that participated in the ex... extermination of my people are dead.” He kicks the ground, a huge chunk of it coming off and Sokka is glad that they aren’t by the camp. “But he had no right to bring it up to me knowing that his people slaughtered mine. Yet he brought it up in a mocking way.” Aang lifts the rock above his head, his voice tense. “Without even an ounce of remorse.” He throws it, releasing a grunt of frustration. Then the anger seems to explode out of him in a shockwave of air and raw energy as his tattoos glow. The tree in front of Sokka just barely saves him from the shockwave. Thank spirits he kept his distance. He is worried that he might be in the Avatar State, but his tattoos stop glowing almost as fast as it came. It was just a brief loss of control.  
Aang’s eyes frantically search for Sokka. He hopes that he didn’t hurt him. Sokka slowly walks over to Aang and he sees relief flood his silver eyes. He can still see the anger, but he is glad to note that it is mostly relief. Aang hugs the water tribe warrior.  
“I am so sorry. Are you okay?” He looks up at Sokka.  
“I am fine.” The older teen laughs a little. He awkwardly pats Aang’s back. His hugs have always been awkward, but he was glad to see him almost back to his goofy self. “Maybe you should cancel practice with Zuko tonight. Just until you feel a little better.  
He feels him tense at Zuko’s name then he pulls back. His silver eyes are a storm again. He nods. “That would probably be for the best.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko walks to the main area of the camp. There are a couple logs around a small bonfire. Sitting on one of the logs is Sokka and on the other log is Aang and Katara. Toph and Suki were collecting more firewood, after about thirty minutes of fighting from Katara and Toph. Aang looks up at him but then looks into the fire. Zuko sighs and comes over.   
“Aang lets go. We have a training session before dinner.” The firebender says.  
“I actually was going to skip it today. I am tired.” Aang says quietly not looking up from the fire. Sokka and Katara has known the young monk longer so they can see the signs that he is carefully holding his anger in check like when traveling through the serpent's pass, Zuko thinks that he is being timid as always.  
“You are tired?!” Zuko asks incredulously. “You think the fire lord is going to care about being tired?”  
Aang sighs as he controls his breathing. “I don’t want to practice tonight. I have gotten much better at firebending.” The airbender says the last word with venom. He didn’t mean to, but it slipped. Zuko’s face tightens.  
“Get up and practice. Or do the airbenders have a philosophy about that too?” Zuko says. He knows he shouldn’t be pushing like this, but he knows that this will make him get up.  
Aang gets up and looks at him. “Fine I will practice.” He says his voice tight. “But don’t you mention them again.” His voice dropped a couple octaves, and his eyes have a dangerous glint in them. His tone along with the look in his eyes sent a shiver down everybody’s spine. The air is thick with the raw energy of Aang. Katara reaches and rubs his arm.  
Zuko finds himself scared for a split second. He has never seen him in action in the avatar state. He has only seen when Azula struck him down before the action happened. But he has heard of it. He had heard stories of the avatar merging with spirits and taking down entire battalions. Him destroying that earth kingdom military base. For a second, he is scared. Scared of the avatar. Then he shakes his head. This isn’t the avatar, this is Aang. A twelve-year-old goofy kid. And Zuko won’t be scared of a twelve-year-old goofy kid. He starts walking to the space they use for firebending, the angry airbender following. After a split second Katara and Sokka follow to supervise.  
Zuko stands across from the young monk as Katara and Sokka sit off to the side. He looks at Aang and is about to start talking about what he planned earlier. Sensing this Aang starts in on the warmups without Zuko. Zuko sighs and starts warming up also. He is going to speak his mind though. He hates being blamed for the one good thing that the fire nation did. He didn’t believe in his father’s side of the war, but he learned about the Air Nomads.  
“I don’t understand why you are so angry about what I said. That isn’t what they really teach in airbender preschool. And if it is then they are hypocrites.”  
At that last line Aang punches with a little too much force and a huge shot of fire streams from his hand heating up the area they are practicing in. “What do you mean hypocrites?” He asks tensely.  
Sokka and Katara look at each other nervously before looking back at the two practicing.  
“We learned all about the Air Nomads in school. All of the history books told us about how the Air Nomad ‘Monks’ were. They had abilities to suck all the air out of the room, pull the air out of people’s lungs, and crush people's lungs with the air.” Aang knew this was true. That is why the monks were insistent on the peaceful, pacifist lifestyle. What Aang didn’t expect is what Zuko says next. “They used these techniques to kill. They bullied everybody that didn’t agree with them. The fire nation killed the Air Nomad savages because they wouldn’t stop killing people.” The last strike of fire comes dangerously close to Zuko’s shoulder.  
He looks over at Aang who is shaking. His face is contorted in rage. Any other time Aang would patiently try to explain what the air nomads were really like. He wouldn’t hold the fire nation’s teachings against Zuko. But this time the anger and sadness has been stewing for days and this was the last straw. “The air nomads were not savages!” His tattoos glow and the same eerie white glow encases his eyes. When he speaks again it is backed up by the voice of all the other avatars. “Gyatso was not a savage!”   
Zuko’s eyes go wide with fear as Katara and Sokka jump up. Aang pushes his hand out forcefully sending a wave of air that shoots Zuko back into a huge boulder that was sticking out of the ground from Aang and Toph’s earthbending practice. Zuko feels his head slam against the rock and his body slump down. The last thing Zuko sees is Katara grabbing the avatar’s hand before everything goes black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Zuko wakes up he is in a swamp. He sits up disoriented. As he sits up taking in his surroundings, he is too distracted to notice that his movements don’t make splashes in the swamp water. He slowly remembers everything and wonders how he ended up in the swamp. Maybe they left him for dead out here. He takes a deep reassuring breath. These people are his…... friends. They are better than his family and they wouldn’t do that to him.  
“I see you have woken up.” A deep but calming voice says over him. He looks up and almost faints. Standing over Zuko is Avatar Roku. His great grandfather. Zuko moves so that he is on his knees and he leans the front of himself down so he can bow. Avatar Roku smiles. “That is not necessary Zuko. We are family.”  
Zuko awkwardly scrambles to his feet. “Wh…. What are you doing here?” His face pales. “Am I dead?”  
Roku chuckles softly in a very dignified way. “No Zuko, you are not dead. You were merely knocked out by the avatar’s airbending. I brought you here because there is something that you need to see.”  
Zuko lets out a relaxed breath. He barley has time to take in another breath as their surroundings change. They are standing in an ancient room. It looks vaguely like one of the air bender temples that he looked for Aang at. It kind of looks like the Southern one. That is where Aang grew up. It looks vaguely like a classroom. There are five and six-year olds on the floor with little tables in front of them. There is an old monk at the front of the class. He has the same tattoos as Aang and has a long grey mustache that falls down the sides of his chin. It is almost unsettling to see all these people with the same greyish eye color as Aang’s.  
“Who is that? And why are we here?”  
“We are here because you need to learn the history. The real history. That is Monk Gyatso. He was much like a father to Avatar Aang and he was a dear friend of mine as well.” Roku says. Zuko looks back attentively.   
“In conclusion air is a very dangerous element which is why we have developed our care for all life. It is to keep us and our power in check.” Monk Gyatso explained. That doesn’t make any sense.  
“I don’t understand.” Zuko says. “They used their powers to bully others.”  
Roku looks at Zuko glad to see the wheels in his head turning. “No, they didn’t. When realizing the power, they had they locked all of those techniques up and made themselves peaceful, live loving people.”  
“But…. I don’t understand. If they did that then why did my great-grandfather kill all of them?”   
“Just wait and see.” Roku smiles gently at Zuko as their surroundings change. Now they are in another room that looks like it is still in the Air Temple. The room was bare. There was nothing but a pai sho table, a bed, and four toys off to the side all looking like they came from the four nations. This is someone’s room. The door opens and Zuko almost hides forgetting that he is invisible right now.   
A young airbender comes back in. He looks frustrated. Suddenly he recognizes that it is Aang. He has seen that look on the young airbenders face many times during practice. Except now he can see a slight look of fear in his eyes. Why didn’t he recognize him sooner? He is the same age from the looks of it. Then Zuko notices that although there is that fear something is missing in this Aang’s eyes that are in the others. The Aang he knows has a certain mature almost haunted look. It is well hidden by his optimistic attitude, but it is there. Then he gets it. This Aang is from the past. He hasn’t seen the war or had the pressure of having to stop it. This Aang is happier, even with the scared look. Aang plops down on the bed. Soon after the old teacher monk, Gyatso, comes in. He is followed by another even older looking monk. His face is all scrunched up and he has long bushy eyebrows and a long beard.  
“Young Avatar. You must come back to your training. There have been signs of war and you must be prepared.” The other monk snaps.  
“Stop calling me ‘Young Avatar’. My name is Aang. I was Aang yesterday. I still am…right?” Aang’s muffled voice comes from the pillow.   
Gyatso puts his hand up to stop the older monk from talking. “Let me talk to him.”  
The older monk huffs and leaves.   
Gyatso looks down at his pupil and sits by him on the bed. He puts a comforting hand on Aang’s shoulder but then pulls back. “It’s okay Aang. The war isn’t even a definite thing. The elder’s just want you to be prepared. They shouldn’t have told you so young. But we can’t concern ourselves with that.”  
Zuko looks at Roku. “So, the Airbender Council were anticipating the war.” Roku nods slightly. “This still doesn’t explain why my great grand-dad killed all of them.”  
Roku takes one last look at the pair on the bed. A slight unrecognizable emotion, maybe sadness, crosses his face then he fixes his face and looks back at the younger firebender. “Patience Zuko. We are about to get there.”  
Zuko blinks and their surroundings changed again. He is standing in the Fire Lords war room. His great-grandfather was there. Fire Lord Sozin looks just like he did in his painting in the palace. The only difference is that his hair is all grey. As with almost everything he has seen so far it is extremely disorienting to see him in person. Well not ‘in person’ but not in a painting. Sozin looked out at the war generals. His face looks like he is about to deliver some news but doesn’t know how they will take it. Then Sozin’s face changes to the same determined look that his father gets when he decides that he is the firelord so whatever he says is gospel. He is reminded so much of Ozai that he takes an unconscious step closer to Roku.  
“With the passing of Avatar Roku twelve years ago, he can’t stand in the way anymore. The new Avatar will be born into the air nomads. We need to take care of that problem before it becomes a problem. As everyone knows the Air Temples are sacred places that are almost never inhabited by anyone that isn’t from Air Nomad descent. We just found out for certain their locations. It would take too long to sniff out the Avatar. They won’t reveal his identity for a few years, and we will never figure it out by guessing. They all look the same. We need to completely wipe out all of the nomads so that the Avatar isn’t missed.” Zuko’s breath catches in his throat. He looks around the table and notices more than a few uneasy looks. He is talking about full on genocide just to kill the Avatar. Nobody dares to speak though. “The Air Nomads are almost too easy of an opponent. They are weak. They refuse to unlock their full potentials just for the sake of peace. I am sure that under the pressure some of them might try with those methods to defend themselves. This is why we must strike hard, simultaneously, and with the element of surprise. Luckily for us the comet is coming. We can harness the power of the comet to wipe out the temples. Another blessing is that the Nomads gather in the temples every hundred years to celebrate the coming of the comet. There will be the highest amount of Air Nomads in the temples during this time as they all travel back to their homes for the celebration.”  
Zuko is concentrating hard trying to wrap his brain around the thought that his great-grandfather was a senseless murderer. The one event that he though was justified on the fire nations part isn’t. As he thinks about himself defending them to Aang he feels sick. He is so lost in thought he doesn’t even notice their surroundings change. He looks up surprised to see they are back at the air temples.   
The air benders are all gathered in a beautiful courtyard. Hanging over the courtyard there is a beautiful bridge that looks over the bison stables and the clouds below. The kids are off to the side dancing around and playing. They seem to be chasing each other flying. He knows that they are doing the ‘air scooter’ because they are in the same position that Aang goes into when doing it. He finds himself wondering what the air scooter would look like is air was visible. There is music and when he looks there is a group of teenage Air Benders playing instruments. Even the old Monks are dancing around and laughing. Zuko feels his heart swell. Everyone here is so full of life. They all look so happy and peaceful. He honestly can understand why Aang is so full of life and happiness if he learned from these people. They all look so at peace in their own little world above the clouds. He sees Gyatso off to the side. His face is blank. He can see that he is working to keep his face blank because his eyes look dejected.   
“What’s wrong with Gyatso?” Zuko asks.  
“Aang ran away three days before this party.” Roku says.  
He looks at Roku surprised. “Why?”  
“That is a story for another time. Maybe you could ask the Young Avatar about it later.”  
His mind wonders back to Aang. He thinks about the look in his eyes when he said what he said. The sadness in his eyes before it all got lost to anger. He feels that sickness in his stomach coming back at the thought.  
“Are you okay Zuko?” He hears Roku ask.  
He looks at him. “Yes, it’s just…. I called it justified…… I called them savages.” He looks back at the people that are the direct opposite of savages. They are just peaceful people that want to be happy. How could Fire Lord Sozin wipe them out. Just as he is about to ask what they are doing here he looks up because all the monks young and old start cheering. They all see the comet lighting up the sky turning it an eerie red color. He feels his throat start to tighten as he realizes the answer to his question. He looks off to the far side of the mountain and sees the fire benders approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

All Zuko can do is stare in shock as they come. The air benders only have a split second to react before the fire descends upon them. He watches with frozen horror as the firebenders light everything they see to flames. The grass and fruit trees surrounding the temple all burn bright red and orange. The fire from the grass helps everything surrounding get scorched. He is a little disoriented as everything takes on a red orange hue. He hears the screams of the monks and the helpless cries of the air bison trapped in burning stables. Tears burn his right eye as he hears the high-pitched screams of the children. The older monks try to usher the kids to safety, but everyone is being slaughtered. He sees the bodies dropping left and right. The tears escape his eyes as he watches the fire benders surround the children.   
“NO!” Zuko screams but alas he isn’t there.   
There is a slight hesitation before they shoot the fire at the screaming children. All he can do is watch helplessly. They are charred in seconds. Zuko drops to the ground his knees giving out. He hugs his knees to his chest burying his face in them. He can’t take anymore.  
“R…Roku please…. please…” He begs. Suddenly the screams are gone. He almost doesn’t notice at first because all he can do is hold his knees and rock. He feels like he needs to throw up. Even with every bad thing he has seen in the war there was nothing like this. He can’t stop seeing the shocked look of the children seconds before they were scorched. He looks up and they are back in the swamp. He feels his body shaking. He can still hear the screaming and see the fire. He struggles to catch his breath. “Maybe…. maybe some of them…”  
Roku sighs sadly. “Some of them did. But in the few years following the comet Sozin tricked all the remaining air nomads. He set up camps to look like they were set up by survivors. They came to these camps looking for other survivors only to be killed. In five years following the comet all of the Air Nomads where gone. Except for Avatar Aang.”  
Zuko holds his knees tighter. His great-grandfather was a monster. How could he even face Aang? He has to at least apologize. Aang should hate him. How is it possible that he never felt any huge hostility from him until now? Even when they were fighting, he never got the impression that Aang wanted to kill him. Aang should be desperate for revenge. How wasn’t he?  
“C… Can I go back Roku?”  
Roku smiles sympathetically. “Of course. Don’t be too hard on yourself. You didn’t know the truth. Don’t hold it against yourself. I am sure the Young Avatar isn’t.” Roku smiles.  
“Thank you, Ro…. Grandpa.” Zuko sighs and closes his eyes as his surroundings start to fade away. When he opens his eyes, he is laying on a sleeping bag at their campsite. Guessing by the smell it is Sokka’s. He sits up groaning when he notices his head hurts. Then he remembers that Aang shot him into a boulder. His head is probably gonna hurt for a couple of days. Sokka looks over at him and he sees visible relief.  
“Thank God you are okay. That looks like it hurt buddy. You hit the rock pretty hard.”  
The teenage firebender rubs his head. “Where is Aang?”  
“He is down the river with Katara. He feels really bad.”  
The thought almost angers Zuko. He insulted his whole culture and pushed him to his breaking point but then Aang feels bad. He gets up and heads to the river ignoring the water tribe warrior’s warnings. He finds Aang huddled by the river with his hands buried in his hands. He looks miserable. Katara has her hand on his shoulder.  
“A…. Aang…. Could I uh…... talk to you?” Zuko sighs at how unsure his voice sounds. He is so awkward.  
Aang softly nods not looking at him and Katara gets up. She looks at Zuko somewhat angrily before she leaves. Zuko is happy to note that it looked like she is just mad about what happened today and that she didn’t revert to her old ways. He comes over and sits down by the young airbender. Seeing Aang in his bright colored Air Nomad clothes brings Zuko back to the screams and the fire. He has to close his eyes to try to catch his breath. Since the firebender’s eyes are closed he doesn’t see Aang coming in for a hug until he is already hugging him. He opens his eyes and looks down at the young Avatar. Sometimes it is easy to forget that Aang is a kid, then there are times like this where he is reminded that he is just twelve.  
Zuko blushes very faintly and hugs him slowly. He awkwardly pats Aang’s back. “Why…... Why are you hugging me?”  
He pulls back just slightly. His face is covered in remorse. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just got so mad. I just…”  
“It’s okay.” He interrupts the young airbenders rambling.  
“No! It’s not Zuko I shouldn’t have….”  
“Aang listen….” Zuko starts. Then he realizes that the young airbender is still practically laying in his lap. He blushes more and pushes him back gently. He smiles and tries to start over. “I made a mistake. I didn’t stop to think that maybe the things I was taught were wrong. When I got knocked out, I was visited by Roku. He….”   
Aang’s eyes widen. “You were visited by Roku?”  
Zuko almost laughs at his expression but he has to finish. “I’ll tell you the story in detail later. He showed me that I was wrong. He showed me the airbenders…He showed me a lot.” He chooses to leave out the graphics of the attack. The young airbender has probably pictured it in his head many times before. “We got to see Monk Gyatso.”  
“You got to see Gyatso?” The monks silver orbs soften.  
Zuko smiles. “Yeah I did. He seems so nice.” He sees an emotion kind of like grief pass the younger teens eyes and pushes forward not wanting him to get upset. “Anyways I am uh…. sorry. I should have at least tried to listen. So, um…” He clears his throat. He isn’t used to apologies and he definitely isn’t used to people having good reactions to them. “I am really sorry Aang.”  
“It’s okay Zuko.”  
He snaps his head up. “What?”  
“I forgive you it is okay.”  
Zuko can’t help it. He snaps. “Okay?! Okay?! I said all those really messed up things about your people! I was so mean! And it’s okay?!”  
Aang looks up at him scooting just an inch closer so he can see the forgiveness in his eyes. “It is okay Zuko. You did do those things, but you didn’t know. Holding anger in my heart towards you isn’t going to do anything but tire me. Plus, you are my friend. Friends fight. But then friends forgive because that’s what friends do.”  
Zuko looks at him like he is crazy. His emotions switch from confusion to wariness then to happiness. He has friends now. “Is…... Is that something you learned from the airbenders?”  
Aang smiles sadly. “No that’s something I learned from Gyatso. He was my Sifu, my ‘father’, and my best friend.”  
Zuko looks at him working up the courage to ask. “Then why did you run away?”  
Aang looks at the older teen surprised. “It is kind of a long story.”  
“I have time.”  
Aang smiles softly and pulls back from Zuko. He sits next to him and pulls his legs up to his chest. “Well it all started when…...”  
Zuko sits by Aang and stretches his legs out. Then he listens because that what friends do.


End file.
